


concilliabule

by limitedbycreativity



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Brother Feels, Brothers, Crimes & Criminals, Desperation, Dwarves, Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Money, Plans, Pre-Movie, Pre-The Hobbit, Robbery, Romance, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitedbycreativity/pseuds/limitedbycreativity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="small">Concilliabule</span> - <em><span class="small">a secret meeting of people who are hatching a plot.</span></em></p><p>Nori was not an inherently bad dwarf. Times were hard for everyone, but no one more than those at the bottom of the ladder, like his own family and Bofur’s, and Nori had the tools to make it a little easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	concilliabule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeddaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeddaa/gifts).



> My [friend](http://archiveofourown.org/users/heeddaa/pseuds/heeddaa) prompted me over on tumblr with "concilliabule + nori, bofur" and this is what was produced! It was only for a drabble, so it's very short, and this is my first time writing this pairing, so I hope it's not too bad. Hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Feedback always much appreciated!

The idea was hatched because they both needed something.

Bofur needed the salve that treated his cousin’s injuries, but such medication wasn’t cheap in the Blue Mountains. On a toymaker’s profit, he wasn’t making enough money anymore.  _It’s a one time thing_ , he told himself at night,  _just this once, and I’ll figure something else out next time._

Nori was much more practised in this art - his antics and crimes were legend in their circles, although rumour had it that he had given up that life when his older brother Dori banned him from seeing the little one anymore. But times were hard for everyone, especially the brothers Ri with only Dori earning anything, and Ori’s writing apprenticeship was costing them dear.  _He’ll have to give it up,_ Dori had said in a choked whisper as he tallied their finances, and Nori wasn’t willing to let that happen, not when his little brother had a chance to make something of himself. 

When Bofur had come to him with his idea -  _one robbery, we’ll get some money, and get some things to sell, you’ll have to help me_ \- Nori had been surprised. Bofur had always seemed an upstanding dwarf, always bright and cheerful, but there had been no light in his eyes this day, no optimism in the downturn of his lips. Nori had nodded his head - _I’ll help you_.

Nori was not an inherently bad dwarf. Times were hard for everyone, but no one more than those at the bottom of the ladder, like his own family and Bofur’s, and Nori had the tools to make it a little easier.

They had met the night before their planned theft - it was not an ideal day, not with Dwalin, son of Fundin (or, as Nori referred to him, _that tattooed, royal-arse-kissing bastard_ ), on duty in the Guard (and the two had had plenty of skirmishes before), but they were running out of time. Nori knew that this was different; he had never risked so much before ( _prison, punishment, expulsion from the Mountains, Dori, Ori, oh Mahal,_ _Ori…_ ), but the risks were outweighed by the benefits if they succeeded.  _Ori loves his writing_. 

Nori looked determinedly into Bofur’s eyes. “Are you sure about this?”

"Aye." 

"It’s dangerous business, even for a crook like me. Even worse for a toy maker." 

Bofur smiled humourlessly. “I think you’ll find toy makers are braver than you think,” 

Before Nori could respond, Bofur gripped his collar in one hand and pulled him forward, pressing a hard kiss to his mouth. 

 _If we’re going to take risks_ , Nori thought as he opened up to Bofur,  _we may as well risk it all_.


End file.
